future love
by Minusmelle13
Summary: alisha has a hard time falling in love with the simon of the present...


He was dead. Future Simon was dead.

He told Alisha that he loved her, and that one day she'd fall in love with the real him, or the present him. Alisha didn't want to. Present Simon would never love her. He was too shy, and too weird. But he asked her to give him a chance, maybe he would open up. And love her, like future Simon did. She took to stalking present Simon, just watching him go to and from his locker at the community center and walking up to it in the morning. It may of not been much, but she took it. He never seemed to notice until today. When Alisha was watching him undress and he turned to her, stalling himself.

Alisha turned her head quickly, he turned too, thinking he may have been dreaming or hoping that Alisha was actually looking at him undress. Even though he wasn't a virgin any longer he knew Alisha would never be interested in a guy like him. They were just too different. He began undressing again. Then saw Alisha still watching him. Alisha came up to him while he had his shirt off.

Hey. Good morning. She said smiling.

G-good morning. Simon said back nervously. She smiled at his nervousness and it almost made him melt into a thousand pieces. "Isn't it weird that we never really talked before?"

She asked.

"I guess," he said looking down.

Alisha looked at him up and down. Admiring his flat abs.

" You have a nice body, you should show it off more." she told him.

He smiled shyly. "Thank you. No one has really said that to me before."

" Not even your girlfriend? I would imagine, she would give you compliments all the time."

"I do not have a girlfriend. She said she couldn't see me."

" Oh. I'm sorry. Well you deserve better yeah."

"Better." he said smiling. " I don't really see myself with anyone better. Well except..." he paused and looked straight into her deep green eyes.

"Except? Who?" she asked.

Nathan came and interrupted their little session

" well, well what is going on here? Did I interrupt before you to got to shagging?"

Alisha released Simon's gaze and turned to Nathan.

"Buzz off wanker." she put her belt around her jump suit and left the locker room.

"Wow she's feisty, I would love to get behind that bottom, and just had my filthy-"

"Shut up!" Simon said "don't talk about her in that way."

"Jesus, calm down fella. I didn't mean anything by it, it's not like you're her boyfriend or something."

Simon finished getting dressed and slammed his locker. Nathan was right. It was not like he was her boyfriend. Why was he so damn possessive about her? He had to shake this off and get back to business.

It was a long day and time for lunch already. Simon sat at the bench, eating his usual sandwich cut into four pieces and an apple. He looked out into the sun and saw her coming towards him, she was like an angel. It was hot, so her jumper was open a bit. He could see the sun soaking sweat off her skin. She smiled as she walked up to him and sat down.

"Hey, fancy a drink? It seems you neva have one while eating lunch."

She handed him an orange pop. His favorite. How did she know?

" I usually drink water after I eat." he smiled.

"Well anyway, I just thought you should have it. See you lata."

This was his chance. He could talk to her. Or at least try to.

"Hey, why don't you sit down, if you don't have anything else to do." he looked down. He was always so nervous around her. It made her smile.

"Sure why not?" that's the answer she wanted. She sat down next to him, and smiled.

"Simon do you remember when you called me beautiful?" she was pushing it but frankly she didn't care.

"Yes." is all he replied back.

"You are the first bloke, to actually call me that without wanting to shag me senseless afterwards, and I'm not talking about me power."

"Really? I'm shocked. I'd figure you have millions of blokes at your feet worshipping you like they do the queen."

"Well, thanks for that but surely you don't think I'm that beautiful."

He fidgeted. This was an opening he needed if he ever wanted Alisha to see him as more then a friend.

He was sweaty under the sun trying to come up with the right word.

"Simon, you all right?" she asked concerned.

" Yeah I- I am. Excuse me." he got up abruptly and almost ran back to work.

Alisha sat there and realized it was hopeless. Present Simon would never love her. Even if he wanted to he was too scared to even admit he thought highly of her. He told her to never give up but she was starting to wonder if she should.

The sun was blazing hot. Curtis was the first to undo his jumper, showing off his wife beater. Then Nathan decided to show off his skinny body. Kelly had on a tank top when she opened up hers. Alisa popped open her jumper as well, revealing her red bra. Simon was the only one who didn't open his jumper. While they all finished up working Simon watched Alisha out of the corner of his eye. But he couldn't watch her for long, because his penis would get semi hard as he looked at the sweat drip down to in between her breasts.

Soon work was finished and everyone was in the locker room, changing getting ready for home.

"Can you believe we only have a few more weeks left of community service?" Kelly asked the group.

"Yeah it's amazing. But I still can't wait for it to be over." Curtis added.

" I for one am stalling it as best I can. I got nothing to look forward to anyway" Nathan interjected.

" I just hope we can all be mates, you know after this is over." Simon said it quietly but it still came out. Alisha was smiling.

" I hope so too." she added. Everyone finished getting dressed except Alisha. She changed her bra cause it was soaked from the sun. As they all left one by one, Simon noticed she didn't leave. He contemplated on seeing her home. But figured she be too weirded out by that. By the time he started walking she was coming out of the Centre. She saw him and caught up with him quickly.

"Simon!" she said loudly. He must've had his earphones in cause he didn't turn around. She ran up to him and he stopped.

" Alisha I didn't see you. Sorry."

"Don't apologize Simon. It's alright." she smiled again.

" It's late. Would you mind if I saw you home?" He asked. It came out. He wasn't sure if he meant to say or not.

" Sure!" she said, liking his confidence.

He smiled wide and took his headphones out of his ears. They walked down the streets together, talking about random things. Turns out they didn't have much in common but she laughed at his jokes and he smiled at her knowledge of things he knew nothing about. Before they knew it they were at her house. She never realized he'd lived four blocks away from her. It was weird. And amazing.

" Thank you for seeing me home Simon. It was nice of you to do that."

"It's no problem. Good night." he hugged her. She embraced him back. It felt so right to Alisha. And Simon knew he was feeling the same way.

" What was that for?" she asked after he finally released her.

" I dunno." he smiled and walked off.

Simon got into his bedroom trousers and laid down. He had a great long day. Usually he would watch old movies or just surf the Internet but he was tired. It wasn't long before he was off to sleep.

Soon he woke up cause there was a knock on his door.

He got up and answered it.

"Hey." it was Alisha. Wearing a night robe and slippers.

He pulled her quickly into his room and shut the door.

"Alisha what are you doing at my flat so late?"

" Simon I want you to shag Me." she said.

" What? Alisha what are you saying?"

" You saying you don't want me?"

She backed him to the bed. He flopped onto it, and then sat upright.

"I'm not saying that, it's just... I can't touch you, remember? Not without wanting to shag you senseless."

"Simon, do you always overthink everything?" she laughed.

He didn't know how to answer.

She came towards him, took off her robe revealing her naked body. Simon ached to touch her. She stood there looking at him, waiting for him to make a move. Simon seemed to be waiting for the same thing.

" Well come on then, what are you waiting for?" she asked

" What?" he said

"I'm right in front of you Simon, for the taking. What are you waiting for?"

At that Simon actually woke up. He had been dreaming. The sweat dripped from his face as he panted heavily.

Simon was use to dreaming about Alisha, some dreams were better then others. But this one was different. It was like a subliminal dream. She kept asking him what he was waiting for. He couldn't answer back. What was he waiting for? He thinks about her all the time, she smiles at him like she likes him, they laughed and talked today. What was he waiting for?

Alisha waited for Simon to walk past like he always does. He hardly said two words to her today at Centre. He was back to his shy, nervous self. It made Alisha upset because she really thought he was getting behind that shell he puts up. She watched him walk and noticed he didn't have his headphones in. "SIMON!" she yelled. He turned his head and saw her. She waved at him from across the street. He waved back. He started to walk to across to her when he saw a man pull her with him. She screamed loudly, Simon ran towards them. The man had her in an alleyway. "I've been watching you, beautiful." he had on gloves so he could touch her.

She pushed him and he slapped her in the face. She started to cry.

Simon finally caught up to them. He saw the man touching her all over and Alisha weeping. He had to save her.

" I'm going to make you my pet," the guy said. He ripped at her clothes. Simon crept up behind him; he had found a steel pipe on the ground. Alisha noticed Simon coming up behind the man. She gave Simon a look and he gave her one back. He once again pushed the man back with force, and spat in his face. Simon then hit him over the head with the pipe full force.

The man fell down and hit the ground hard. " Thank you!" Alisha said through tears. She wanted to hug him. But knew she couldn't cause of her power.

" You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Call the police.," she ordered.

After a while the police came. Simon and Alisha both gave their statements, and Simon saw her home.

"Thank you, for saving my life today Simon. I never really had a friend like you." he smiled once she said those words. Gosh she knew exactly what to say to make him jelly.

" You're welcome."

"Is that all you got to say? You're welcome? Nothing else?" she questioned.

"What else is there to say?" he questioned back. Alisha shook her head. He was never going to be future Simon, no matter what he told her.

"Neva mind." she said. She fiddled with her keys looking for the right one to open the door. Simon realized her change in mood. Maybe it was time to call it a night. "Good night Alisha" he said not catching her gaze. He began to walk away with his head down. She noticed he was looking dreary and yelled our for him.

"Simon! Wait." he turned around quickly.

"Would you like to come in, for a beer?" she asked. He nodded his head yes and followed her in smiling.

"My parents decided to go on a holiday without me, leaving me here to deal with this everyday shit." she was going on about why she was home alone. Simon listened and followed her up to her bedroom.

"Your room, it looks nice." Simon said as he sat in her desk chair.

"Thank you." she wondered if she should tell him he's been here before, well his future self anyway. She handed him a beer. He drank slowly. She removed her Jean jacket, and sat on the bed.

After an awkward time in silence, Alisha said something to him.

"Simon have you ever seen a girl completely naked before?"

"That's a very odd question." he smiled.

"Yes I have." he answered.

"Just wondering." she took another sip of her drink.

More silence and more drinking. Soon they had a nice buzz going on.

"So Simon, what is your type?" Alisha asked. She hoped his new found liquid courage could help him loosen up.

"Well... I have a thing for beautiful girls, with frizzy hair, green eyes, and amazing bodies."

Alisha smiled he was describing her! He did like her.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes. I find you very... Alluring." he was opening another beer. She could tell that he knew the beer was making him more confident.

Alisha looked at the clock, 2am already? She asked herself. Maybe she should tell Simon to go home.

" You know the first time I met you I thought you were the most beautiful creature I ever met. But I knew, you never be interested in a guy like me. So I tried to stop myself, from thinking about you constantly."

"Simon do you realize what you're saying? Basically telling me you want to shag me right?"

" Yea, what of it? I know you'll never like a guy like me anyhow."

"Who said that? You don't know Simon, and I wish that I could tell you."

"Tell me what?


End file.
